Inorganic particles having dimensions on the micrometer and nanometer scales have been used in many applications. Inorganic particle emulsions and dispersions containing nanoparticles have been described in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2004/0242729 and 2004/0242730 (Baran Jr., et al.).
Surface modification of individual particles can provide for stability and functionalization of such particles. Effective surface modification of these particles can result in individual, unassociated particles for particle compositions which are essentially free of particle agglomeration or aggregation that would potentially interfere with the desired properties of the composition.
Surfaces of particles can be modified by chemical, electrodeposition, and other known techniques. Some applications have been described including uses as catalysts in chemical reactions, and as additives in coating compositions.